Rogues/Roleplay Archive7
"I doubt breathing fire is nothing," he said as he followed her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "I didn't breath fire! It was just an illousion probably! It is ''pretty hot out...." Poppy snapped before running under a dumpster. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "It's winter, and it's cloudy out," said Peleus as he sat down. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:51, July 21, 2012 Poppy flared. "Look, I'll tell you, as long as you PROMISE you won't tell ANYBODY!." she hissed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, I know," said Peleus. "You're some dragon-cat, but don't think you're something special around here." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:57, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy's fur bristled and she expanded her wings to their full length. Small puffs of smoke flared from her nose. "Don't mess with me again." she hissed before padding away in her normal cat form. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:02, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Peleus smiled mockingly. "Oh, ''so ''scary," he said, sarcastically. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy unseathed her claws and bowled the tom over and burned him a little. He made her mad, but she didn't want to kill him. She ran off in the other direction. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Peleus' wounds healed as soon as they were inflicted. He caught a mouse and padded away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy flew over to a dumpster and curled underneath it. She hated that tom! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) (Most cats do :P ) He ate the mouse. ---- Orpheus padded around twoleg place. Something wasn't right, he was still here. (I couldn't get rid of him :'( ) (XD) Poppy made the grass grow from the ground up and out of the snow (Since she has elemental blood...) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus padded up towards a calico she-cat. (Poppy) "Excuse me," he said. "Where am I exactly?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy looked up. "Oh, um, the alleys of twolegplace." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," he said. ''"That dosen't really help me,'' he thought. "Have you passed by a group of cats recently?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy nodded. "They're just over there, around the corner." Poppy flicked her tail towards the corner. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you," he said. He padded into the alley. "Orpheus!" shouted Icy, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Fyra had snow fall on her nose. She sneezed, moving a snow pile away from her. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 01:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus smiled happily and ran over to his sister. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:56, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Techna padded through the alleys of twoleg place. She looked just like a normal she-cat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Poppy saw a blue-gray she-cat with red eyes padding through the alley. She hid her wings under her fur and padded out from under the dumpster. "Hi." Poppy said politely. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Hello," said Techna. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "There's some cats over there with food, if your hungry, just down that alley." Poppy flicked her tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "I am never hungry,' replied Techna. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, um, well there's other cats down there. Some of them or nice, some of them I hate. So... yeah..." Poppy walked backwards a little bit before turning around and sprinting away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Techna nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Puffball opened an eye when he saw the young she-cat run past his trash-can. "Youngsters." he muttered before licking his paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Techna padded around the alleys. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Poppy sighed when she stopped by a trash heap. Weird cat... ''she thought. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) She sat down on top of a tall builing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Poppy yawned. She needed some food. She caught a mouse and ate it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) She looked up at the moon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Puffball muttered before falling asleep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... Poppy yawned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus woke up and caught mice for everyone. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Poppy refused to take her mouse. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus ate his mouse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus saw Techna in the distnace. Something was strange about that cat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Techna suddenly lunged at him. Orpheus dodged her attack. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Update? I have no clue what is going on..) Prickle! 20:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Er, well, Achlys is dead. Orpheus and Peleus are still alive. Achilles killed himself. And, um, I forgot.) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah I know Achilles killed himself. Who's Techna?) "Thanks Orpheus!" Snap murmured. Prickle! 21:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) (A robotic cat that escaped from the lab) "You're welcome, but please help me!" shouted Orpheus as he was pinned down by Techna. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Snap knocked Techna off of Orpheus. "What's up with her?" Prickle! 21:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Techna hissed and ran away. "I don't know who she even is," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. Everything was just too wierd. Prickle! 21:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Well, thanks," he said. He ran off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Fang padded into the alley, his brown tabby fur had fish scent clinging to it. Flood narrowed her eyes at Fang.Silverstar 23:53, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Peleus wandered through the alleys. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:04, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Fyra nestled in a few scraps of moss; daring to call it a bed. She tossed and turned, dreaming of what the next day would bring. SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 23:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?" asked Odysseus to Fang. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Poppy made some flowers grow out of the snow. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:51, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Peleus stepped on the flowers, killing them. He smiled and ran away from Poppy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy hissed at him and laid her ears back before padding under her dumpster. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Peleus laughed at her mockingly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) She laid her ears back and curled up in a ball. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) "Oh what? So you're going to take this and not do anything?" hissed Peleus to Poppy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:55, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy flared. "You want something?!" she shot a beam of water from her mouth into Peleus' face. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Peleus teleported a few feet away and dodged the attack. He smiled evily. "That all you got?" he said, mockingly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy surrounded them with fire and aimed at Peleus, lightning in her fangs. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Peleus vanished suddenly. A power line overhead started to crackle with electricity. A bolt of electricity fired at Poppy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Poppy jumped as the lightning bolt almost struck her. Her last resort was to freeze herself in ice. She closed her eyes and her body froze, she was still alive. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Peleus started to walk away, knowing the she-cat was still alive. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:27, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hecate hopped onto a tree and watched the nearby clans, in envy. Why do they get all the prey? 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 19:10, August 22, 2012 (UTC) He caught a mouse and started to eat. A storm started to brew....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:13, August 22, 2012 (UTC) A small vole skittered across the clearing. "Stupid thing" Hecate said. She caught it and and ate the small morsel '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "You better get inside." said Peleus as he noticed the she-cat. He didn't look up at her. "Go find shelter or something." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hecate grinned. "I know just where to go." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "K, great," said Peleus as he ate his mouse. He finished, stood up, and walked away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Something Hecate loved to do was lie. She didn't want to go hide in shelter like a weakling. She decided she would steal some prey from SnowClan. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Techna lunged at Hecate. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "What?" Hecate hissed. She didn't see who lunged, just gray fur. She needed to bite the cat. She pushed her off first. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Techna hissed and bit down on Hecate's neck. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hecate ducked and avoided the attack, but ended with ripped skin. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) It started to rain. Techna ran for shelter so she wouldn't get wet. --- Peleus sat down on the roof of a tall building. He knew lightning couldn't harm him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:46, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hecate laughed so hard, she was lying on her back. "Coward!" She lunged. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:48, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up!" shouted Odysseus as he thosed a tin can at the Hecate. It hit her in the head. "We're trying to sleep!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "Mouse dung! This idiotic cat plunged at me for no reason!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:52, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my Starlit skies, Lady! Get lost!" he hissed. He wasn't normaly this grumpy, but he hadn't slept in days. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "It's always your way, huh? How could I help if this excuse for a cat lunged at me? I have to defind myself, right? Your just a big sleepyhead if you know what I mean!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "Actually," said Orpheus as he ran into a den. "She has attacked us too." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hecate hissed. "I say we attack!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 20:03, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "...She isn't real," said Orpheus. "And plus, most of us are tired of fighting." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:05, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "Tired? Fools. Later, we should. Who's with me?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 20:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "We are the rogues who saved you all from Achlys," said Orpheus. "But you are too much of a moronic brute to be able to understand." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:10, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hecate frowned. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 20:12, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "Exactly," said Orpheus. "Plus, she isn't a real cat." Poppy melted herself before padding under her dumpster. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:18, August 22, 2012 (UTC) The wind picked up. Thunder cracked in the distance. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Fang jumpe. "Oh, sorry, i didn't hear you at first. My name is Fang. I travel through here here and there.....I live on the pier in the crack of rocks." he meowed, standing tall. His musceles bulged, ready for a fight to spring. "Pier? How can a cat live there?" asked Feather, his tail tip twitching.Silverstar 00:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Lightning was seen deep down in the forest, far away. Hecate knew dead rogues normally got special powers, and Techna seemed afraid of tiny droplets of water. Poppy, she thought, may help us. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:17, August 23, 2012 (UTC) (Half the rogues there were dead XD) Orpheus fell asleep in his nest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:52, August 23, 2012 Hecate needed to sleep, but she was so excited, filled with adrenaline, ready to attack Techna for attacking her. What is wrong with that cat? she wondered. Afraid of water, yet invinsible. She couldn't be a ghost, but what is she? Hecate was a subborn cat. She wouldn't give up on anything unless a good reason. She found a small entrance to a sewer, and had another idea. If Poppy declined, they could make Techna go down the pothole Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 05:07, August 25, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... The rain had stopped. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 13:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Poppy stretched. She looked over at Hecate. "Um... did you need something?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Peleus leaped off of the building and landed on his paws. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Fang turned to Feather. "May i camp out here with you rogues until I can see my...er.......friend?" he meowed. Feather nodded, his red eyes shining. Fang smiled. "Thanks," he meowed.Silverstar 17:48, August 25, 2012 (UTC) He saw Techna's red eyes in the shadows. He ignored them, but never let his guard down once. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Roleplay